A belt buckle arrangement of the above-mentioned type is known from US 2002/0180200 A1. In belt buckles comprising a sensor, the problem regularly presents itself that the data cable must be directed out from the belt buckle without lying against movable parts. The friction between the movable parts and the data cable could lead to wear of the data cable and therefore to its being damaged. In addition, the data cable could arrive into the path of movement of the movable part, so that the movement is impeded, which can lead to an impairment of the operability of the belt buckle.
In belt buckles which are mounted pivotably to the holder, in addition during the pivoting movement an abutting occurs of the stop, which is constructed on the holder, against a stop surface constructed on the belt buckle, which leads to an emission of noise. This can be felt to be intrusive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to at least partially solve the problems described with regard to the prior art, and in particular to indicate a belt buckle arrangement in which damage to the data cable and an impairment of the functionality of the movable parts is prevented, and in which at the same time the noise emission of the belt buckle arrangement is reduced.